


They Just Don't Know You

by LOSEYOURMIND



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Claudia Stilinski, Alive Hale Family, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, M/M, au!
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 00:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6493477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LOSEYOURMIND/pseuds/LOSEYOURMIND
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek y Stiles están saliendo pero nadie lo sabe hasta que un pajarito le dice a los padres de Stiles.</p><p>O en donde Derek tiene mala fama en el pueblo pero Stiles así lo ama y Jhon se opone a la relación.</p><p> </p><p>Estoy publicando esto a las 5:11 A.M. Y lo escribí como a las 2:21 A.M. (Gracias insomnio) así que puede tener errores, lo siento por eso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Just Don't Know You

**Author's Note:**

> Debo decir que esto surgió gracias a Little Mix y su canción que lleva el título de este Fic so... espero que la disfruten

Decir que estaba furioso era exagerar un poco— bastante— las cosas y su habitación, la cual siempre estaba ordenada por raro que parezca, lo había pagando caro por parte del adolescente-casi adulto que yacía tirado en medio de tanto desastre odiando un poco a sus padres con los cuales había tenido una larga discusión horas atrás acerca de su recién descubierto novio secreto ahora no tan secreto. Su novio, un tipo lo suficientemente guapo, listo, alto y musculoso como para intimidar con una de sus típicas miradas que claramente transmitían un "deja de mirarme" que funcionaba bastante bien cuando de alejar a no deseados se trataba o en su defecto, atraer aún más a esos no deseados para Stiles, que por lo general eran mujeres y adolescentes con las hormonas alborotadas. Regresado al motivo de su enfado, al parecer alguien le había ido a contar a sus padres que había comenzado a salir con alguien y no sólo un alguien si no con el mismísimo Derek Hale, el hijo rebelde de Talia y Aaron Hale, que con sus recién cumplidos 20 tenía fama de vago, arrogante y mujeriego, y eso no los tenía muy contentos.

_"—¡ÉL NO ES BUENO PARA TI, STILES!— Le había gritado su padre.— sabes lo que hace con todos no quiero que te haga lo mismo.— dijo más calmado que momentos atrás._

_—Solo no queremos que rompa tu corazón, cariño.— Había dicho su madre un momento después de tomar la mano de Stiles._

_—¡DEREK NO VA A HACER ESO! ME AMA Y YO CONFÍO EN ÉL.— gritó antes de pasar en medio de sus padres y subir hecho una furia a su habitación.— él me ama.— repitió para sí mismo en cuanto estuvo en la soledad de su habitación."_

•••

—Entiendo a mamá y papá.— le dijo Jordan al siguiente día durante el desayuno, Stiles levantó la mirada de su plato repleto de su cereal favorito para encarar a su hermano.

Hermano el cual le había dicho días atrás que guardaría su secreto— una gran mentira, por supuesto—

—¿Qué estás tratando de decir con eso Jordan Stilinski?.— dijo Stiles con ese tono de voz que siempre utilizaba para interrogar-persuadir-intimidar a su hermano mayor y amigos.

—Quiero decir... es un idiota y tiene ese look de polos con pantalones oscuros que siempre utiliza POR NO MENCIONAR LA CHAQUETA DE CUERO QUE PARECE ESTAR ADHERIDA A ÉL.— exclamó.

—Es que acaso debo recordarte que solías suspirar de amor por el tío de ese idiota como tú te empeñas en llamar a mi novio.— dijo con una mueca divertida en el rostro.— ¿estas celoso, Jordan?

—¿Porqué estaría celoso de tu novio en primer lugar? y en segundo lugar eso fue en secundaria por no decir que nunca sucedió nada.— dijo imitando el rostro divertido lleno de arrogancia que Stiles tenía.

—Por eso mismo debes estar celoso, yo estoy saliendo con Derek Hale cuando tú no pudiste salir con su tío.— el rostro de Jordan se tornó de un rojo escarlata rápidamente borrando cualquier rastro de diversión en el.— y antes de que comiences a decir nada mejor me voy.

Tomó sus pertenencias y salió corriendo de su casa a brazos de su novio que yacía esperándolo fuera de su casa en un flamante camaro negro, había recibido un mensaje de su llegada un minuto atrás.

—Buenos días, SourWolf.— saludo Stiles antes de ser besado a modo de saludo.

Otra cualidad de Derek es su falta de palabras dentro de su diccionario mental.

•••

Después de su jornada de clases Derek fue a por Stiles llamando de inmediato la atención de todos los estudiantes que aún se encontraban en el estacionamiento, muchos de los estudiantes reconociendo el camaro de Hale y otros pocos ignorando el hecho de que el molesto Stiles tenía a alguien que lo recogiera del instituto.

Así que ahora la pareja estaba disfrutando de otro capítulo de Sherlock Holmes mientras comían palomitas y bebían cantidades exageradas de jugos y refrescos, mientras en la pantalla Sherlock comenzaba a sacar conclusiones Stiles comenzaba quedarse dormido entre los brazos del moreno.

Una hora después Stiles estaba despertando de golpe con lagrimas comenzando a formarse en esos hermosos ojos color whisky que tanto amaba Derek, la razón de tal cosa era un sueño, no, más bien una pesadilla en la que Derek decidía que Stiles no era lo que necesitaba, una pesadilla en la que las advertencias de todos acerca del moreno se hacían realidad, una en la que Derek le decía cosas horribles y después lo abandonaba. Se había negado a contarle a Derek pero este parecía imaginar la razón de su tormento por lo que se limitó a abrazarlo y susurrarle palabras llenas de amor.

—Stiles, te amo.— dijo mirando esos preciosos ojos que tanto amaba.— y nada ni nadie va a hacerme cambiar de opinión respecto a eso.

—Promete que jamás romperás mi corazón.— susurró mirando las esmeraldas que Derek tenía por ojos.

—Lo prometo.

—También te amo.— murmuró un momento después.

•••

Dos meses más de perfecta relación y un par de peleas después ellos seguían tan felices como al inicio, aunque esta vez esa felicidad y amor del inicio no parecía suficiente ya que Stiles le estaba gritando a Derek porque _"ELLA TE ESTABA MALDITAMENTE DESNUDANDO CON LA MIRADA Y TU LE GUIÑASTE EL OJO"_ y el argumento más inteligente de Derek había sido _"Ya sabes que justo ahora no me importa ninguna mujer u hombre en el planeta tierra porque te tengo a ti"_

Después de eso se habían besado durante horas dentro de la habitación del pelinegro sin llegar a nada más que un simple manoseo porque Stiles aún no estaba seguro respecto a avanzar al siguiente nivel y Derek como el buen novio que estaba siendo le estaba esperando pacientemente.

•••

—¿De verdad?— dijo Stiles con un montón de sarcasmo impregnado en su tono de voz.— ¿así es como intentas impresionar a mis padres?

—No ha sido para tanto.— dijo Derek algo inseguro rascando su nuca.

—¿¡QUÉ NO HA SIDO PARA TANTO!?— gritó Stiles.— ESTABAS MALDITAMENTE JUGANDO CON UNA MOTOCICLETA DENTRO DE LA ESCUELA.— remarcó sus palabras con movimientos bastante exagerados de brazos.

—Solo una motocicleta, no fue nada serio.— dijo Derek intentando calmar a la bestia.

—Es una batalla perdida, mejor ríndete ya.— se burlo Isaac sentado al fondo de la celda en la que estaban metidos junto con Jackson.

—CASI ATROPELLAN AL COACH POR NO DECIR QUE USTEDES DOS INÚTILES SABANDIJAS YA NO ESTUDIAN AHÍ.— hizo un ademán señalando a Isaac sin mover la vista de los ojos de Derek.— ¡Y TÚ!— gritó llamando la atención de Jackson.— ESPERA A QUE LYDIA LLEGUE AQUÍ.

—No lo hiciste.— dijo en tono amenazante.

—¡JACKSON!— gritó una muy enojada Lydia apenas entro a donde se encontraban los tres crimínales y Stiles.

—Puedo explicarlo.— comenzó Jackson.— de verdad que si.

—No esta vez, cariño.— sonrío con maldad la pelirroja.— ya pague la fianza.— anunció sin despegar sus amenazantes ojos de su prometido.— pero el Sheriff los retendrá aquí hasta mañana.

—Genial.— murmuraron sin ganas los tres hombres de la celda.

—Fabuloso Jackson, ya estarás feliz de pasar nuestro aniversario aquí.— dijo una muy enfadada Lydia.

—Fabuloso Derek, ya estarás feliz de perder el progreso que tenias con papá.— imito Stiles a su amiga.

Isaac estuvo a punto de burlarte de sus amigos cuando una bastante enojada Allison llegó a regañar al rizado borrando la sonrisa burlona del rostro de este.

Y tal vez Stiles beso un poco a Derek antes de marcharse con sus amigas.

•••

Decir lo incomoda que estaba resultando la cena que estaban teniendo los Stilinki-Hale en estos momentos era totalmente una mentira porque no sólo era incomodidad si no también una gran tensión que se había estado formando desde que él Sheriff visualizo a Derek en la mesa al lado de su hijo, todos comieron bastante silenciosos— raro para los Stilinski y hermanas de Derek ya que solían hablar hasta por los codos— hasta que llegó el postre y Derek se arto de todo eso, ¿es que acaso los padres de Stiles no podían simplemente aceptar que él le hacía feliz y viceversa?

—Esta bien, me canse, me voy.— no eran ni Derek ni Stiles los que habían hablado con tanta decisión si no la hermana menor de Derek, Cora.— pero antes les quiero decir que si no cortan esta tensión que tienen ustedes dos.— señaló al Sheriff y a su hermano.— harán que me lleve a Stiles conmigo la próxima vez y tú.— señaló solo a Derek esta vez.— Di lo que tenías que decir para juntarnos a todos antes de que me valla.

Así fue como Derek se levantó de su asiento y hablo lo más fuerte y sin miedo que pudo.

—Señor Stilinsk, se que no tiene una buena impresión de mí y que probablemente me odia por salir con Stiles durante casi un año a sus espaldas.

—Y las de Claudia.— dijo el Sheriff.

—Yo ya lo sabia cariño.— susurro ella y antes de que Jhon dijera algo Derek prosiguió con su mini discurso, no pensaba hablar demasiado.

—Como decía, sé que es muy pronto pero el motivo de la reunión es.— tomó la mano de Stiles que yacía sentado a su lado alternando la mirada de Derek hacia su padre.— quiero formalizar con usted mi relación con Stiles y pedirle su mano.

Silencio. El corazón de Stiles palpitaba a mil por segundo aún sin poder creer lo que escuchaba, así que comenzó a contar discretamente los dedos de la mano que Derek no sostenía.

El silencio se prolongó tanto que Derek estuvo a punto de volver a su lugar y posponer todo cuando el Sheriff respondió, respuesta que hizo que todos voltearan a mirarlo tan rápido que Stiles casi pudo ver cómo sus cabezas se salían de sus cuerpos.

—De acuerdo.— suspiro resignado viendo como la sonrisa de Derek crecía, en el fondo no lo odiaba tanto después de todo.

 

 

__**Así que  
Dime, dime que no quieres romper mi corazón  
Que no quieres rasgar mi mundo  
Que estarás ahí cuando te necesite  
Porque quiero decirles**

_**Ellos no te conocen.** _

 

**Author's Note:**

> Si llegaste hasta aquí te debo un gato.
> 
> Gracias por leer, comenten que les pareció y no, no habrá segunda parte lo siento pero creo que este final abierto no tan abierto me gusta bastante.
> 
> LOS AMO ❤️


End file.
